El cazador y la presa
by Nosoyunanekito 07
Summary: "Deja atrás tu añoranza de vida y adéntrate conmigo en lo más recóndito de este bosque donde tu destino ya se encuentra escrito " . No podía controlarse más , dejaría que las cartas se jugaran solas mientras que la luna era testigo del infame ser oculto , esperando a ser liberado .


**Pos andaba escuchando la cancion sexy sexy de cascade y me inspiré :v no sé que tal saldrá el one shot solo lo hice porque me siento himperactiva XD ay extraño hacer fics **

**comencemos :3**

**Nota : les recomiendo escuchar la canción que les dije , xD ay yo y mis recomendaciones raras .**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid no me pertenece , ni la imagen :( ni nada. Solo la historia :3**

* * *

El milagro de tu belleza a la luz de la luna .

Estás sola , deberías tener cuidado...

...del chico que está "enamorado" de ti .

Miku... ¿Sabes qué estoy enfermo no es así?

¿Por qué finges sonreír? Yo solo pienso en...

...**matarte.**

Tu irradias felicidad a los demás , eso está mal .

Me perteneces , eres mía .

Aceptaste mi arrogante petición , salir a la luz de la luna , los dos... solos . Es peligroso , lo sabes ; sin embargo , no temes .

Te necesito , te necesito .

Conversaré monótonamente contigo .

Estoy loco , lo sé .

**Quiero matarte.**

¿Por qué será que me gustas tanto?

¿Será tu delicada ternura?

¿O tu falsa fragilidad?

Me encantas .

Esta maldita necesidad de matarte .

Esto no es amor , lo sé . Estoy enfermo , deberías huir .

Tomo tu mano y digo — Estás muy fría , ¿quieres mi abrigo? — niegas con la cabeza . No puedo expresar mis reales pensamientos hacia ti . Te causo repulsión , lo sé . Te he estado acosando por dos años .

Me odias , me odias .

Es eso lo que me encanta .

¡Quiero escucharte gritar de dolor mientras te retuerces entre mis brazos!

— Len... — tu semblante se volvió serio ¡Oh amor! Podría estrangularte en este momento para luego cortarte en pedazos — ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? — tu voz , temerosa y valiente a la vez .

— Solo para conversar . — mentí . Dirigí mi vista hacia otro lado , mordí mi labio inferior . Estaba tratando de reprimir a mi asesino interior con todas mis fuerzas .

Eres mi presa , y de nadie más .

— Ya es tarde , Len , después no voy a encontrar un taxi para ir a mi casa . — tu mirada reflejaba una preocupación actuada . Jugabas a ser la víctima .

— Te puedo llevar a tu casa , no hay problema con eso . — sonreí . Parpadeaste dos veces muy rápido , ¿acaso mi mirada helada te da miedo? Soy un psicópata , lo supiste desde el primer momento en que me viste .

— No estoy muy segura sobre eso... — te alejaste un poco de mí . Me acerqué insistente — Len , ya estoy cansada de tus llamadas en la madrugada... — .

Reí .

Reí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida .

— Y bien... , ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? — .

— Denunciarte con la policía . — fuiste precisa y cortante . Que perfecto .

— ¡Jah!... Mira... la luna es muy hermosa hoy... — señalé admirando el brillante satélite .

— ¡Te estoy hablando en serio! — te paraste ya asustada por mi actitud indiferente .

— ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Mis padres están muertos , podemos hacer toda clase de cosas . — te amenacé con la mirada , retrocediste asustada y saliste corriendo . Suspiré . — Si así quieres jugar... — .

* * *

En la fría oscuridad , una silueta de coletas turquesas se oculta de mí . Estamos jugando al cazador y a la presa . Me divierto tanto . En pocos minutos , estaré destrozando tu pequeño ser con una peculiar alegría .

¿Por qué viniste a verme?

Sabías que esto iba a terminar de esta forma .

Permíteme saciar mi sed de sangre contigo .

El tiempo no puede retroceder , por más que ruegues .

Aparecerás en las noticias de la mañana y quizás de la noche , otra joven más que fue asesinada .

Quiero lastimarte .

Tu hermosura es digna de mí , estaré totalmente satisfecho cuando haya terminado con mi labor .

— Aléjate... — estabas acorralada . Tu mirada ; sin embargo , mostraba actitud ¿Podías aún mantenerte sin llorar? ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo harías?

Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para ti .

— Tú eres la que quiere morir... por eso viniste . — tus vidriosos ojos turquesas se abrieron impresionados .

— ¡Yo solo vine a decirte que me dejes en paz! — gritaste enfurecida .

— Ya es demasiado tarde... — te acorralé contra la pared — Primero te profanaré y luego serás usada de comida para perros . — sentencié sin perder mi encantadora sonrisa .

— Bien , eso es lo que necesitaba . — dijiste . No me diste tiempo para reaccionar . Me empujaste contra el césped y clavaste un cuchillo en mis costillas . La sangre manchaba el verde pasto del solitario bosque .

— Q-Que...— .

Mi presa se estaba rebelando contra mí .

Déjame ver tu verdadera cara .

— Gracias a tus influencias , la policía se negaba a investigar los casos de desaparición de mujeres relacionadas a ti... — caminaste de un lado a otro , jodidamente tranquila . — Todos estos dos años estaba esperando que intentaras matarme... — sonreiste . Ya veo , lo tenías todo planeado — Verás , no soy una estudiante de la universidad . — hiciste una pausa y sacaste una grabadora de tu bolsillo . — Soy una caza-recompensa , una familia ofreció mucho por tu cabeza. — .

— Por eso me gustaste tanto... — dije con débil fuerza. — Te fascina matar... ¿no es así? — .

— Sí... — sonreíste tenebrosamente . A pesar de que me estaba desangrando , estaba gozando cada segundo . — Sin embargo , yo sé sacarle un provecho a mi demente personalidad... — .

— ¿Qué planeas hacer con la grabadora? — dije entre bocanadas de aire .

— La "verdad" : Me atacaste y yo logré huir . Con estas pruebas , la policía ya no podrá defenderte más ; sin embargo no podrán encontrarte porque "huiste del país" ... — suspiraste — ...Lástima que no pasarás años en la cárcel . — .

— ¿A... qué te refieres? — el puntiagudo cuchillo que continuaba en mis costillas estaba provocando que se me haga casi imposible hablar conciso .

— Ya te lo dije . — reíste endemoniadamente . Realmente estabas loca , más loca que yo . Lo único que te hacía mejor que yo , es que eras más lista y lograbas suprimir a tu ser sanguinario . — Una familia puso precio a tu cabeza , y puso más precio por torturarte hasta la muerte como lo hiciste con su hija . — .

— Venganza...¿eh?... — la luna hacía que te veías más magnifica de lo que eras . Tu verdadera naturaleza .

Tú , la cazadora .

Yo , tu presa .

* * *

**Deben estar algo wdf XD **

**Bueno es que no he visto muchos fics de este tipo :v Enfermos mentales caguais :3**

**Y no , Len no era yandere . El yandere mata por amor**

**Len era un asesino en serie para los que no entendieron . Bueno me salió corto además D: pero es de ese tipo de fics corto que tratan de dejarte con un mal sabor de boca :3**

**Supongo que es el primer one-shot que trate de un asesino en serie (?)**

**Si alguien conoce un fic como este me avisa :D he estado buscando y no encuentro :'(**

**Sayoo :3**

**(¿El trauma merece review?) XD**


End file.
